Lawn mowing and maintenance is a time consuming task. Trimming and ornamental upkeep around trees, gardens, shrubs, walkways and wherever a lawn ends can take up an inordinate amount of time compared to the total time needed to maintain a lawn. Often, upkeep around these lawn edges is performed manually. Accordingly, there is a need to provide sod cutting or trimming devices that are easy to use and efficient. There is also a need to provide sod cutting devices that alleviate the need to manually maintain the edges of turf.